El cielo se iluminó y tú desapareciste
by KohanaZakki-19
Summary: Tsukishima Kei había salido a tomar fotografías a Miyagi, Bokuto Koutarou se había quedado en Hiroshima trabajando. Todo era normal en sus vidas, que nunca se imaginaron que el cielo iba a resplandecer por un segundo. [BokuTsukki] [One-shot].


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Advertencias: Posibles faltas de ortografía y redacción. Lo siento.**

 **Dedicado a mi nee-chan. Quien a pesar de no gustarle emparejar a los chicos de HQ, escucha mis ideas y me apoya, también porque me soporta con mis arrebatos infantiles y sobre todo, por esas conversaciones raras que tenemos. Espero que te guste.**

* * *

El cielo se iluminó y tú desapareciste.

* * *

 _1\. Cuarto día del mes de agosto, 1945._

Tsukkshima caminaba por las calles de Miyagi, buscando algo que le llamara la atención. Llevaba horas y nada; su paciencia estaba llegando al límite e iba a mandar todo al carajo, cuando al fin encontró lo que necesitaba.

Era un gato color negro, dándole la espalda y sentado en un pequeño conjunto de flores de diversos colores. Alrededor de ellas, el suelo se miraba maltratado, sin vida; sabía que ya no volverían a crecer más de esas pequeñas bellezas.

Era el cuadro perfecto. Sencillo, pero cuando lo mirabas, te producía una sensación de calidez inexplicable.

Siendo lo más cuidadoso y sigilosamente posible, se posicionó en el mejor ángulo que pudiera tener y agarrando su cámara, capturó la escena para siempre.

Al terminar con todo eso, se sintió tan cansado. Caminar no era lo suyo, pero qué podía hacer, era parte de su trabajo y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, amaba lo que hacía.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la casa de sus padres. Sabía que no estarían, así que aprovecharía a tomar una ducha, no sin antes comunicarse con Bokuto.

Ya estando en casa, se dirigió a su antigua habitación. Seguía exactamente como la dejó hace siete años, pero no reparó mucho eso, simplemente dejó su mochila y fue en busca del teléfono que tenían sus padres.

Tenía el teléfono en la oreja, sin embargo, recordó como es la voz de Bokuto al contestar una llamada. Se alejó un poco del teléfono.

—¡Tsukki! Cuánto tiempo. Te extraño mucho —Bokuto contestó con su voz animada de siempre y mandando un sonoro beso por medio del auricular.

—Bokuto-san, para empezar, no sabías que era yo, así que no deberías de contestar de ése modo y, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui —Tsukki apretaba el puente de su nariz por el comportamiento de su pareja.

—Yo soy genial y también porque te amo mucho, sé cuándo me vas hablar o piensas en mí —rio fuerte, ocultando que anteriormente a esa llamada, había fallado y le había contestado de esa forma a su jefe. Obviamente tuvo que pedir disculpas.

Hablaron por unos minutos más, contándose su día. Bueno, más bien Koutarou es el que hablaba más y Tsukishima se burlaba de las cosas que hizo Bokuto y éste, le reprochaba con lloriqueos que dejara de hacerlo.

Cuando iban a dar por terminada la llamada, se quedaron en silencio. Tsukishima sabía que Bokuto odiaba las despedidas y más si eran con él. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación.

—Koutarou, tengo que irme. Estoy cansado y-

—Sí, ya te vas. Entiendo eso.

Si Kei cerraba sus ojos, podía ver claramente a un Bokuto haciendo pucheros graciosos y evitando las lágrimas. Se rio internamente ante esa escena.

—Oh, ya estás madurando. Bien por ti —lo dijo con un tono de burla.

—Kei...

—Bien, lo siento por decirte eso —Tsukishima sabía cómo se ponía si se pasaba más de la cuenta—. Buenas noches, Koutarou. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, Tsukki —Bokuto lo dijo con una voz calmada que sorprendió a Kei.

Iba a colgar cuando Bokuto volvió a hablar, más animado.

—¡Espera, Tsukki!

—¿Qué? —Tsukki comenzaba a irritarse.

—Sueña conmigo.

Un Tsukishima confundido, con un corazón acelerado y mejillas sonrojadas, colgó el teléfono.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se fue a dar una ducha. El sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo, lo relajó al instante. Si fuera por él, se quedaría por horas ahí disfrutando; pero también como era él, sabía que se enfermería si se quedaba más tiempo. De mala gana, salió de la tina.

Justamente cuando salió del baño, ya cambiado y con una toalla sobre sus hombros, sus padres llegaron. Cuando lo vieron, su madre fue rápidamente a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos; su padre en cambio, solo le revolvió el cabello y le regaló una sonrisa afectuosa.

Se quedaron platicando por varias horas, que sin darse cuenta, dio paso a la noche. Su madre le ofreció una pequeña cena que él rechazó lo más amablemente posible, diciendo que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Subió a su recámara y se acostó en su pequeña cama. Estaba cansado mas no tenía sueño y odiaba sentirse así.

Como no podía dormir, comenzó a pensar en todas las fotografías que había tomado a lo largo de su vida y también en los lugares y personas que había conocido gracias a su trabajo. Sin darse cuenta, había plasmado toda su vida en pequeñas imágenes.

Y un recuerdo de hace seis años vino a su mente. Era una memoria vergonzosa; llena de flores, helados de chocolate, una cámara descompuesta y un Tsukishima mojado. Ahí fue donde conoció a la persona que puso de cabeza a su pacífica vida pero que también le dio un sentido; conoció a Bokuto Koutarou.

Tsukishima estaba parado en la orilla del río que se encontraba en el Jardín Shukkeien. La vista era espectacular. Le producía una sensación de tranquilidad, así que preparó su cámara, listo para tomar decenas de fotos; pero no contaba que un chico con unos ojos tan peculiares (tiempo después se daría cuenta que eran como los de un búho, grandes y enigmáticos) le fuera hablar.

—Hey, hey, hey. ¡Te miras tan concentrado que pareces una estatua, y una muy alta por cierto!

Esas palabras las dijo prácticamente gritando que Kei se asustó y como no estaba en un lugar firme, terminó resbalándose, y con eso, cayó al río. Lo único que pensó a la hora de estar cayendo es que se iba a ver patético e iba a matar a ese idiota.

Rápidamente Koutarou corrió con todo y helado a sacar al chico de lentes. Cuando lo llevó lejos del río y Kei le dio una mirada, Koutarou pensó que el rubio tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y que querían matarlo. Se sintió nervioso y solo quería huir. Cuando bajó su mirada, se encontró con las manos de Tsukishima agarrando una cámara… "¡Maldición, la cámara!" Pensó Bokuto y rápidamente comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

—¡L-lo siento! No era mi intención, aunque no sé por qué te asustaste, yo solo quería saludar —Tsukishima al escuchar eso, frunció el ceño, claramente enojado—. El punto es que te compraré otra cámara y... ¡No te he dicho mi nombre! Que tonto, soy Bokuto Koutarou.

Tsukishima iba a contestar que sí, era un tonto, un tonto de los peores. Pero al ver la cara de ese sujeto, no pudo decir nada hiriente. Con un suspiro —estos iban a ser una constante en su vida después de aquel encuentro— respondió la presentación.

—Tsukishima Kei y, ¿acaso eres un niño? Tu camisa está manchada de helado. Patético.

Intentó ser amable pero su naturaleza se lo impedía. Qué se le podía hacer.

Un búho y la luna se habían encontrado. Listos para ser inseparables. Para acompañarse en las frías y cálidas noches. El amor que surgiría de ese encuentro extraño, sería místico. Sería invencible.

Regresando de sus pensamientos, a Tsukishima se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía no entiende o no encuentra una explicación lógica, que, después de cinco años estén juntos. Era uno de los enigmas más grandes que tenía en su vida —otro era el mismo Bokuto—, pero no iba a pensar mucho en eso, solo se dejaría llevar, como siempre lo hacía después de haber conocido al eufórico Koutarou.

El sueño se estaba apoderando de él. Así que se acomodó para dormir y pensó que, le faltaba un beso de las buenas noches de Bokuto que lo hacía sentir bien, que lo hacía pertenecer a un lugar en el mundo, en paz.

 _2\. Quinto día del mes de agosto, 1945._

Se levantó un poco tarde de la cama, por lo que se puso lo primero que encontró de su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno y su padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la sala. Los saludó a ambos y los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, listos para comer en un silencio cómodo.

Ese silencio fue interrumpido por su madre, al entablar una conversión con su padre; hablaban sobre la vida de su hermano mayor, Akiteru. De cómo había tenido un ascenso en su trabajo y de cómo se encontraba feliz con su esposa Saeko y su pequeña hija de tres años. Sus padres pensaron que era una buena idea visitarlo y le preguntaron a Kei si quería ir con ellos dentro de algunas semanas; él rechazó la oferta enseguida sin herir los sentimientos de su madre.

Kei prefería evitar ir a la casa de su hermano, o más bien, prefería evitar a la explosiva de su esposa y sobre todo a su hija, que una vez le pintó la cara cuando él estaba tomando un siesta. Recuerda que cuando se despertó, la pequeña demonio estaba riendo, disfrutando de su crimen. La odió en ese momento y a su hermano, que al enterarse de eso, le pidió disculpa tras disculpa. Kei lo perdonó después de que le comprara la tarta de fresa más grande que pudiera existir.

—Y tú, Kei, ¿cuándo nos vas a presentar a nuestra futura nuera? Ya tienes 25 años.

Su padre lo había sacado de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta que lo desconcertó por un segundo. Sabía que su progenitor no lo decía con malas intenciones pero aun así, se sintió enojado.

Bueno, no podía decir que tenía una relación con un chico desde hace cinco años, y por lo tanto, era homosexual. Estaban en el siglo XX, ese tema era horrible ante la sociedad, te tachaban de enfermo y sucio. Kei no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su familia ante su "condición". Y por el momento, no quería saberlo.

—Todavía no y tampoco tengo tanto tiempo para preocuparme de nimiedades. Todo a su tiempo.

Al terminar de decir eso se levantó de su silla y fue a lavar sus trastes. Su padre ya no dijo nada, sabía cómo era su hijo y lo dejaría ser por esta vez. En cambio su madre de alguna manera, sospechaba de la situación de Kei, y esperaba que sus pensamientos fueran errados.

Kei, al finalizar su trabajo subió a su habitación para traer su cámara. Se despidió de sus padres y ellos le dijeron que iban a salir en algunas horas por lo cual Tsukishima solo pudo asentir y emprendió su camino sin un destino en particular.

Caminaba por el parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Observó todo a su alrededor y comenzó a fotografiar a las cosas y personas que se le hicieran interesantes. Deseó tener a Bokuto a su lado; él inventaría historias graciosas de las personas que pasaban por ahí, y Kei reiría disimuladamente por ridículas y fantasiosas que sonaban. Lástima que su novio tenía que cumplir su trabajo como reportero, incluso si ese día era domingo.

Una escena le llamó particularmente la atención y que paralizó para siempre con su cámara. El chico le estaba regalando unas flores a la que suponía era su novia. Ella, al ver ese detalle comenzó saltar de alegría y al chico se le formó una amplia sonrisa, claramente de idiota enamorado. Recordó ese día, en el que Bokuto le regaló por su cumpleaños una edición especial de un libro que trataba de dinosaurios.

Tsukishima se encontraba preparando té para él y chocolate caliente para Bokuto. Koutarou le sorprendió cuando éste pasó su brazo izquierdo por su cintura y susurraba un "feliz cumpleaños, Kei" para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kei se permitió sonreír ante ese detalle y en voz baja dio las gracias. Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa, Bokuto en su mano traía un regalo y cuando se lo mostró, sus ojos se iluminaron. Era una edición especial que quería desde hace meses pero que no conseguía. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, en modo de agradecimiento y felicidad. Bokuto se sintió dichoso al ver sonreír genuinamente a su pareja.

Despúes, los dos estaban sentados cómodamente en el comedor, disfrutando del pastel de fresas que había comprado Bokuto; platicando de cosas sin importancia, riendo de tanto en tanto y Bokuto dándole besos de vez en cuando a su chico. Un día de cotidianidad en su máximo resplandor pero que no lo quisieran de otro modo.

Luego de recordar eso, pasó dos hora vagando por su ciudad natal, hasta que se aburrió y se fue a su casa. Como le habían dicho, sus padres no se hallaban en el hogar. Fue directo a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y se preparó para hablar con Koutarou.

Tres, cuatro pitidos y no contestaba. Cinco, seis e iba a colgar pero no fue así, un Bokuto agitado contestó.

—¡Tsukki! Lo siento, me estaba duchando y... Ya ven a Hiroshima, te extraño muuucho —Tsukishima ya se había acostumbrado a que Bokuto cambiara de tema en un segundo.

—No exageres. Regreso en dos días, y qué te he dicho sobre contestar así. No sabes quién puede estar al otro lado del teléfono.

—Tsukki, amorcito —Kei rodó los ojos ante esa palabra—, ya lo sabes pero lo vuelvo a decir: yo sé cuando eres tú. Mi amor hacia ti es muy grande —se imaginó a Bokuto sonriendo infantilmente.

—Si tú lo dices... ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Bien. Cubrimos una nota realmente interesante, donde una señora tenía una herencia pero sus hijos...

Bokuto se explayó en su relato que tuvo que dar varias bocanadas de aire por lo rápido que iba. Tsukishima lo escuchaba atentamente, dando de vez en cuando su opinión.

—... Y a ti cómo te fue —terminó con esa frase su gran charla.

—Bien... —y él también comenzó a narrar brevemente su pequeño paseo que había hecho.

—Me gustaría estar contigo, Tsukki —Kei sentía que Bokuto se estaba deprimiendo.

—Lo sé, pero como he dicho, en dos días nos veremos —apretó el teléfono; él también quería ver a Bokuto.

—Bien, ¡y te daré una sorpresa! —gritó Bokuto y Tsukishima se imaginó el peor de los escenarios que pudo crear su brillante mente.

—Bueno... —no encontró qué más decir.

—Definitivamente lo amarás o eso espero, sería muy triste sino es así —esto último lo dijo en un susurro, apenas audible—. Me tengo que ir, Tsukki. Necesito entregar unos papeles a la oficina. No me extrañes mucho.

—No pensaba hacerlo, Bokuto-san —dijo con tono de burla.

—¡Qué cruel, Tsukki! —Bokuto lo dijo como si estuviera dolido, más bien, sí estaba dolido —. Pero no importa, mi amor alcanza para los dos y Kei... —dejó el nombre de su novio a la deriva.

—¿Si? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Te amo —lo dijo con una voz neutral, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía hacia Kei.

El corazón de Tsukishima se aceleró ante esas palabras. Bokuto era su perdición.

—Yo también —colgó y al mismo tiempo pensó que su despida fue de lo más cursi.

Después de platicar con Koutarou se sentó en el sillón, sin nada que hacer. Hoy tendría un día de ocio, bien por él.

 _3\. Sexto día del mes de agosto, 1945_.

A las siete de la mañana, la alarma de Bokuto se encontraba sonando y con eso, iba a comenzar su día. Rápidamente fue a ponerse ropa cómoda para salir a correr; luego pasó por la pequeña cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Al terminar de tomar su bebida, vio la foto que tenía en el refrigerador y sonrió ampliamente. Era una fotografía de él y Tsukki sonriendo.

Dieron las siete y media, y se puso sus tenis, listo para su ejercicio mañanero. Pasaba las calles de Hiroshima, extrañando Tsukki. Lo bueno es que ya mañana lo vería y le daría muchos besos en esa cara pálida que tenía, y después le entregaría todo nervioso esa sorpresa que venía planeando desde hace un mes. De solo imaginar ese escenario sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

Pensó que, una vida con Tsukishima era la dicha y que la disfrutaría al máximo. Hasta que el cielo se caiga, los mares se sequen o vengan los alienígenas a invadirlos o en otros casos quisieran ser sus amigos, amaría a Tsukishima Kei, incluso si también se convirtiera en la nada misma.

Bokuto observó el cielo y creyó que, el sol estaba más resplandeciente que nunca. Era una hermosa vista, que de seguro a Kei le gustaría atrapar para siempre.

Koutarou se percató de algo más. Había aviones por todo el cielo azul. No sabía el porqué estaban ahí y no le iba a dar importancia, hasta que vio que soltaban algo. De alguna manera, supo que era y solo pudo observar el reloj que se encontraba cerca de ahí, eran las ocho y quince.

Se le formó una sonrisa de infinita tristeza y de alivio. Se alegró que Tsukishima no estuviera con él.

El regalo y una vida juntos tendría que esperar.

El cielo se iluminó por un segundo y con eso, Koutarou se desvaneció.

...

Tsukishima, a las doce del día, tenía el teléfono en su oreja, intentando comunicarse con Bokuto. En el séptimo pitido decidió colgar. Después volvería a marcar.

"Tal vez Bokuto ha de estar ocupado" pensó con un sensación extraña.

 _4\. Séptimo día del mes de agosto, 1945._

Kei se encontraba preocupado. Bokuto no había contestado ayer y hoy tampoco cogía el teléfono. "Bokuto Koutarou, por qué no coges el maldito teléfono" pensó.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y fue directo a contestar, pero su madre se le adelantó y ya tenía el teléfono en su mano. Cuando su madre contestó y dijo el nombre de Akiteru, se sintió decepcionado y más preocupado todavía.

Iba a subir a su habitación cuando vio que a su madre le cambiaba la expresión de su rostro. Era una de terror. Su padre se acercó y la abrazó, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación. Él simplemente se quedó viendo, pensando qué fue lo que había ocurrido.

Su madre colgó y fue directo a abrazar a su hijo. Aliviada y agradecida con Dios porque su hijo se encontraba con ellos y no allá, donde vivía. Kei se sintió desconcertado ante ese abrazo pero igual se lo devolvió.

—Que bueno que decidiste venir aquí, que bueno. Gracias a Dios.

Con esas palabras se quedó más desconcertado de lo que estaba, pidió una explicación coherente a su madre. No entendía nada y comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Kei, Hiroshima fue atacada. Cayó una bomba atómica, Estados Unidos fue quien la mandó. Hiroshima en estos momentos es un infierno total.

Tsukishima observó a sus padres, su madre se encontraba con los ojos llorosos y su padre tenía una cara de horror. Esto no podría estar pasando. No, no, no.

Bokuto.

Su Bokuto estaba ahí.

Tenía que salir de ahí, rápido.

Corrió lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían. No escuchó los gritos que le daban sus padres, no pensó en nada. Simplemente quería salir de ese sueño y estar con Koutarou.

Llegó a un lugar que no reconocía en ese momento y miró hacia el cielo. Nunca pensó ver una vista tan triste y sin color.

Hoy era el día en el que iba a volver a casa, a los brazos de Bokuto. Se darían muchos besos hasta que alguno necesitara respirar, después tomarían un poco de té acompañados con los dulces que siempre tenía Bokuto y quién sabe, tal vez terminarían haciendo el amor, diciéndose entre suspiros cuanto se amaban y se necesitaban, y... Maldición, eso ya nunca iba a pasar. Ya nunca lo iba a volver sentir. Bokuto ya no existía más en su vida.

Odió con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí. Él estaba vivo, eso conllevaba a que tenía que vivir sin Bokuto y no quería nada de eso. El solo quería a Bokuto a su lado, como tenía que ser.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso solo fuera un vil sueño.

 _5\. Un mes después de aquel trágico día, en el que el mundo de Tsukishima Kei, colapsó._

Claramente no fue un sueño. Fue una maldita realidad que tuvo que vivir.

Ese día, sus padres lo habían encontrado desmayado varias calles lejos de su casa. No le preguntaron nada y agradeció en silencio ese gesto. No quería hablar en voz alta de lo que sentía; eso lo haría real, más de lo que ya era y él solo necesitaba olvidar, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Dos días después de ese genocidio, otra bomba cayó, pero en Nagasaki. Miles de personas habían muerto en esos devastadores sucesos. Entre ellos se encontraba Bokuto.

Un mes ha pasado y él ahora se encuentra en Tokio, en la casa de su hermano. Como ya no tenía un patrimonio, su hermano le había ofrecido hospedaje por todo el tiempo que quisiera.

En estos momentos se encontraba viendo por el ventana, observando el día a día de las personas. Ese sentimiento de pérdida seguía ahí y lo iba a acompañar por el resto de su vida.

Y era lo justo. Era un precio que tenía que pagar sin darse cuenta; por amar a Bokuto y que éste se haya ido.

Lo más triste es que ni siquiera había un cuerpo al cuál llorar. Solo le quedaba sus memorias que con el tiempo se borrarán.

La guerra le había quitado a la persona que más amaba en su existencia. Odiaba a todos, odiaba al mundo.

Solo necesitaba a Bokuto Koutarou. Su alma proclama por él con urgencia; no sabía cómo llevar este dolor que cada vez se hacía más grande en su pecho.

¿Cómo podía aprender a vivir sin sus lloriqueos, sus charlas sin sentido, su risa, sus besos, su amor?

¿Cómo podría aprender a vivir sin Koutarou?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Y esperaba a que pasara rápido.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esto fue un BokuTsukki en el siglo XX. Hice todo lo posible por usar datos reales sobre lo que pasó ese día, donde Hiroshima fue el blanco para lanzar esa bomba atómica. Realmente fue triste lo que sucedió…**

 **Ah, el regalo de Bokuto era... Bueno, creo que ya lo saben.**

 **Espero volver con un IwaOi o un KuroTsukki pronto. Este fandom se merece todo el amor del mundo.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo.**

 **Se despide, Zakki.**


End file.
